Rationalize the denominator: $\sqrt{\frac{3}{8}}.$
We have $$\sqrt{\frac{3}{8}} = \frac{\sqrt{3}}{\sqrt{8}} = \frac{\sqrt{6}}{\sqrt{16}} = \boxed{\frac{\sqrt{6}}{4}}.$$